Two Of me
by TrickoftheEyeTrickoftheMind
Summary: Rouge meets a girl with her same powers will this be a good thing or will it end in desaster
1. One: Meeting

Ok I was watching x-men when I came up with this wonderful idea what if there was two people like rouge two absorbers so here goes nothin ;)

It was a odley ordinary spring day Jean,scott,and storm were at the movies Kurt was out with Kitty Logan was just out and the professor was on Cerebro tracing a mutant he'd been looking at.

I walked down the empty halls everybody was out so it was unusually quiet as i walked down the halls I heard a quiet noise from the Cerebro room quietly I walked in not to disturb the professor "can I do anything for you Rouge" he asked probably sensing my presence Na just watching he smiled and put the helmet thing back on his head silently I watched "rouge...rouge" there was a strange whispering it sounded like somebody was calling my name I looked around but nobody was there but me and the professor "Rouge" I heard the whisper agine quickly I left the room and went back to mine but it was no better there the whispering filled the room I was shore it was just in my head but that didn't make it any less annoying that evening the professor called a meeting in the main living area " as you all know I've found a new mutant but this one has caught my interest because of the origin of her power she seems to have an absorbtion power like Rouge, My eyes grew huge that was the last thing I had expected to hear Like me I repeated The professor nodded I can't be sertine It's the same but it's close that night I dreamed about another like me a friend somebody I could relate to I could hardly belive it The next day Scott,and Logan went to recruit her the professor wouldn't let me go with around three o'clock they brought her back

"Rouge will you come in here" the professor called from his office were he was talking with the girl I walked in to see her, she had white hair with red strips on the sides brushed the top of her chair and her Green eyes looked at me It didn't accure to me then but the hair think hers being the opisate was pretty weird"Ari (R-e) this is rouge", "rouge this is our newest student Ari" I sat in the chair next to her she had on dark blue jeans and a blue long sleved shirt "Ari as I was telling you Rouge and you have the same powers" "and Ari will be sharing your room" I showed Ari around the institute after the porp had introduced her to everybody else and finally to our room. How do you like it i asked her she looked at me nervously I smiled which seemed to comfort her a little she sat down beside me on the bed I realised she had nothing over her hands "can I ask you something" she said looking at me her eyes were deep and cut through me like a hot knife through butter that took talent

Ya I said

"Have you every accedintly absorbed a person In the institute I mean"

I smiled don't worry nobodies perfect

she smiled at my comment

"one more thing" she was still smiling

wha i asked

"Since we both have the same powers do you thing If we touched anything would happen"

I looked at her confused "I oh no only one way ta find out though"

I took one of my gloves off she looked at her hand and slowly brought it up to mine when it was about two inches away from my hand I felt an electric shock and aperiantly so did she because we both pulled our hands back at the same time

"I don't think this is a good idea" She said

I looked at her come on it'll be fine

she slowly raised her hand to mine agine and they touched there was another shock but this one was more subtle and didn't hurt

"wow" she smiled looking at our hands nothing happened

I just looked at our hands linked

"How long has it been since you've actually touched somebody"

I looked at her thinking about it probably about a decade I said solemnly

"Oh I'm sorry" she said pulling her hand back

"no that's ok now that you've come along I can't touch somebody without absorbing them"

she smiled I grabbed an extra pair of gloves from my drawer after putting mine back on

"here you can have thees" she looked down at her hands and slipped them on they fit her perfectly

"just one more thing" she said

and wha wold that be

"the professor said he enrolled me in the school and I'm in all your classes"

I couldn't help but laugh a little well that'll be nice

* * *

No more posts till i get atleast 3 reviews so get reviewing the second chapter will be better

chapter two: Friendship I have the next chapter ready just review


	2. Chapter 2: friendship

this time i'm being nice but next time no more posts till i get three reviews

Ok I KNOW THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY STORY BUT JUST LOOK AT IT

read all of this than go back and read only the parts in bold see what you think

* * *

I climbed a little higher in the tree I was in climbing into my spot of twisted branches that would hold me high above a field under me by about six inches was **my best friend** Jessica Hey jess hand me a bottle of watah I called hanging down from my branch She smiled "You gonna fall off one day" I smiled and snatched the water from her hand. Those were the good times but one time when we were climbing about a week later a branch broke under Jessica's foot and she fell twelve feet to the ground I hurried down but I couldn't help her the way she hit her head had broken her neck** she died in my arms** a few minutes later **I never returned to my house how could I** **how would I explain what happened** I had known her since we were baby's **I ran away right then** in the crisp evening air soon the parents would come looking for us I had to get far away so I don't care what you say **I've had a taste of the hard life** and while I was gone I got a different perspective of life I made a shield to protect my heart my face never showing emotion I never found a friend as good as she I grew up on my own and **that my friend was no easy task** **who am I you ask** I am** that quiet kid in your class** and** that Goth chick that lives down the block** but mainly I am **the** **dark side of heart and mind** I'm the part of **everyone** **filled with rage and sadness** I am **in every tear you cry and in every hateful word you've ever** said I am the **reason people take risks and** I am the **reason everybody has a fear of heights or** **that** **nagging feeling in the back of your mind** **If you must know who I am**, **I am **part of **YOU!**

* * *

Ok now to the story sorry I thought you would like that it's on my profile also a specile thanks to my first reviewer .

* * *

Monday morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock looking across the room Ari was still asleep Ari I whispered in her ear time to wake up she rolled over and opened her eyes we got ready me in my usual outfit her in blue jeans and a purple long-sleeved shirt plus the gloves I gave her we walked down the stairs together to Logan's surprise who was at the bottom of the stairs "morning stripes" he greeted'

Mornin Logan I said back to him he eyes us as we walked down the stairs

* * *

"Rouge and that new girl seem to be getting along pretty well hu chuck" Logan said

"I'm just glad Ari's found a friend and this could be good for rogue god know she's been lonely for far to long" storm said to Logan's comment

"Chuck" Logan said noticing he was looking into space

"oh yes sorry Logan" the professor said " I guess my minds just else were today"

Logan looked at him for a moment longer that dismissed the thing

* * *

Me and Ari walked to our first class through out the day I figured out that we were almost complete opisates I sucked at math but she was great at it the same thing in social studies, but then it switched in science and reading we both hated gym for more reasons than our powers when we were walking to the institute we walked a little while the clouds blocking out he sun when it began to rain the two of us ran through the rain splashing in all puddles when we got to the gate of the mansion we were soaked and laughing as we made our way up to the room we passed Logan still laughing He shot us a funny look but I dismissed it when we got into the room we changed into dry cloths while Ari was putting on her shirt she tripped falling into me who had yet to put on my netted over shirt she fell into my arm and we both hit the ground we looked at each other and burst out laughing agine when there was a knock on the door Ari slipped on her shirt the rest of the way and I answered the door It was kitty "Hey rouge the professor want's to see you" I looked at Ari for a second Okay I shut the door slipped on my netted top and left the room

I knocked on the professors office door "come in Rouge" I stepped in shutting the door behind me he motioned me to sit down but I just leaned agenst the top of a chair "I was just wanting to ask if Ari was getting settled in good" uh ya I answered confused why he didn't just ask storm or Logan than he said something else "I've heard you two have become good friends" I nodded now understanding Ya she's pretty cool "well that's good you both could do with a friend" he dismissed me when I got back to the room Ari was struggling with the clasp to her necklace here let me get that She looked up obviously surprised to see me I clipped the necklace behind her hair It felt so strange to be so close to somebody. I-I liked it


	3. Three: Sick

\well so much for a one shot oh well this is two weeks later nobody knows about the touching thing yet but the two girls are practically sisters and have only known each other two weeks so this is when three real action starts ok this resembles shadowed past Kurt isn't in this story

* * *

The evening was warm even in the training room where I was practising karate with Ari she was smart while I was agile she was strong while I was quick we usually ended up in a tie in the end I stopped and looked out the window the boys were playing basketball and the rest of the girls were talking I walked to my room and changed into our night gowns I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Two baby girls were in the arms of their mother when a man came and snatched each of then another man held back the screaming mother both the girls were about one the first baby was put in a orphanige and the other left out on the street a baby no older than one left out on the street by herself that was beyond cruel. I woke up in cold sweat it was still dark outside I look at Ari she was still asleep The image of the baby girls hit me agine I suddenly felt sick I layed back down pulling the blanket over my head time seamed to pass tirelessly the next thing I heard was somebody "Hey, Rogue Ari you two are like gonna be late again!" the screeching voice made a pause "...Rogue Ari?"

* * *

Kitty ran to her and put a hand on her covered shoulder and her burning flesh screamed in agony then she did the same think with the other girl they were both the same.

"Oh, God. I'm going to get Mr. McCoy. Just like hang on!"

"What's wrong with them?" Kitty asked when hank had examined them

"I don't know" he sounded perplexed "the strangest thing is everything down to their temperatures are the exact same"

the professor looked at both the girls "the rest of you off to school if anything we don't want you sick to" the kids walked out unwillingly the professor whealed up to Ari putting his hand above her forhead careful not to touch her And as he did a flood of fealling rush through him the same thing when he did it with rouge the two got moved to the infermary

"Could you get anything from eather of them" Hank asked

"a little there minds are jumbled it's like there fighting something but nothings there"

there was a soft gron from the girls at the same time

"It's strange everything is exactly the same there minds there conditions" hank said

"theres one more thing I got a supressed memorie these were just about the same also two young girls being stolen from there mother but thats were it splits Ari's has the first baby girl being put in an orphanig but Rouge's has has the other girl being dumped behind a dumpster and the men saying two halves can never come together just adible"

Hank looked at the professor "Did it ever strike you how similer they look"

the prophessor looked at the girls Rouge her skin pale her hair down to her sholders red with two white stripes

Ari her skin pale her hair down to her shoulders white with two red stripes same powers same minds good at the opisate sides

"Two halves" he mumbled Hank looked at him and new he was thinking

* * *

ah clif hanger dont you hate them well you know the drill three reviews = a new post


	4. Chapter 4: Awake

I was chasing Ari through a forest of trees I finally caught her when she turned around she was no more than an infant shocked I stumbled back a step than looked at my own hands I turned to see a mirror I was the same age no this couldn't be " rouge whats going on" she asked I-I don't know I stuttered me were now standing next to each other "please my children don't worry" we both stared up to see an anonymous figure but then the air turned to fire and me and Alisa were in separate cages just out of ars reach of each other than nothing I woke up I was in the infirmary Alisa was on the bed next to mine I pushed myself into a sitting potion so did Ari My arms gave way under my wait and Slid onto the bed Ari touched my ungloved hand I smiled and pushed myself back up which was extreamly easyer this time suddenly the electric doors buzzed open and hank came in with the professor they both looked supprised to see us awake and strong

* * *

ok ok its short get over it i'm kinda stuck so the next chapter will be my treat so till next time happy reading


End file.
